Historias de Facebook
by Deikan
Summary: Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Hyūga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Riko, Takao, Alex, Himuro,... todos los miembros que conforman Kuroko no Basket tienen Facebook. Pero, ¿de qué hablarán en esta red social? Conversaciones sin sentido, comentarios picantes, intenciones insanas y mucho, mucho amor. ¿Quién tiene la bola ahora? ¡Que el juego continúe!
1. Las Confesiones de Kagami

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con otra idea loca de Kuroko no Basket, de estas sin sentido pero que me encantan :P Me fascinan las bromas que hay sobre los comentarios de Facebook de estos chicos, así que me dije "yo también quiero hacerlo". Pero como no sé usar photoshop para hacer imágenes he tenido que idear algo que controle un poquito más. Así que… ¡traigo paridas varias en versión fic! ¿Qué os parece? Jajajaja.**

**He de decir que esta historia va a permanecer abierta porque subiré capítulos (conversaciones en Facebook) conforme se me vayan ocurriendo. Así que esto irá para largo :P**

**Antes de nada, os explico la leyenda:**

**Nombre en negrita: **autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

**_Nombres en cursiva_: menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: :) O.o ¬¬ :D**

**Pues eso es todo. Disfrutad de la primera historia!**

**_Kuroko no Basket_ no me pertenece. Sus personajes e historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**1. Las Confesiones de Kagami**

**Kagami Taiga:** Deleitarse la vista desde primera hora de la mañana :)

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Qué estás viendo?

**Aomine Daiki:** Una revista porno, seguro.

**Izuki Shun:** Kagami es un pervertido, aunque la noticia no me ha sorprendido.

**Hyūga Junpei:** No empieces con las rimas, _Izuki Shun._

**Kagami Taiga:** Yo no leo ese tipo de revistas.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _Kagami Taiga_, tengo hambre. Hazme el desayuno.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿_Kuroko Tetsuya_, por qué no te lo haces tú? ¿Y por qué me hablas por aquí?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Soy tu invitado. Lo lógico es que me prepares la comida. Y llevo llamándote un rato desde la cama pero no me haces caso :(

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Qué está haciendo Kurokocchi en casa de Kagamicchi tan pronto?

**Aomine Daiki:** _Kise Ryōta_, pregunta más bien qué está haciendo Tetsu en la cama de Kagami…

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Kuroko está en tu cama. Os acabáis de levantar. ¿A eso te referías con "deleitarse la vista desde primera hora de la mañana"?

**Alex García:** Adoro el amor juvenil :3

**Murasakibara ****Atsushi****:** Aaaaahhhhh. Kagami ha estado haciendo cosas sucias con Kurochin D:/

**Hyūga Junpei:** No me esperaba algo así de ti, _Kagami Taiga_

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Yo no le he hecho nada a _Kuroko Tetsuya_!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Claro que sí. Ayer me llevaste a mi límite. Me dejaste exhausto, sin aliento, y hoy me duele todo el cuerpo.

**Momoi Satsuki:** O.O

**Izuki Shun:** Kuroko, tienes potencial para la poesía…

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** ¿pero qué le hiciste a Kuroko, Kagami?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tengo flojera en las piernas…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Estuvimos entrenando!

**Aomine Daiki:** Ahora lo llaman entrenar…

**Midorima Shintarō:** Seguro…

**Akashi Seijuro:** _Kagami Taiga_ ha convertido a nuestro _Kuroko Tetsuya_ en un hombre. No sé cómo tomármelo -.-

**Kise ****Ryōta****:** ¡Kurokocchi!

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kagami Taiga_, eres muy travieso, jijiji :3

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y me duelen las caderas…

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Kagacchin es un chico malo, buuuuuu

**Riko Aida:** Me dijiste que ibais a entrenar… Eres un pervertido, Kagami-kun -.-

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Pero que no he hecho nada! ¡Y tú, Kuroko, deja de escribir comentarios que pueden malentenderse!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** …

**Koganei Shinji:** _Mitobe Rinnosuke_ tiene razón. No hay palabras para definir lo que le has hecho a _Kuroko Tetsuya_, _Kagami Taiga_. Seguro que te has aprovechado porque eres más fuerte que él.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Dónde están mis huevos revueltos, _Kagami Taiga_?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Qué huevos!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Los tuyos. Tengo hambre y quiero comer.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer comentarios ambiguos y vergonzosos!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** También quiero un zumo de naranja y un vaso de cacao, por favor.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Parece que _Kuroko Tetsuya_ se ha levantado con mucho hambre :)

**Riko Aida:** Kagami-kun, asegúrate de que _Kuroko Tetsuya_ se tome sus complementos vitamínicos para que recupere las fuerzas.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No quiero morir, entrenadora…

**Kise ****Ryōta:** Kurokocchi es muy especial. Kagamicchi, tienes que tratarle bien y tenerle hidratado y bien alimentado para que aguante tu ritmo! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** A saber las burradas que Kagami le ha hecho a Tetsu esta noche…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Pues…

**Midorima Shintarō:** Kuroko, no entres en detalle, no nos interesa.

**Takao Kazunari:** No seas aguafiestas _Midorima Shintarō. _¡Claro que nos interesan los detalles! _Kuroko Tetsuya_, dinos: ¿qué tal es _Kagami Taiga_ en la cama?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿PERO QUÉ DECÍS?!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** La verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Estaba muy cansado y me dormí pronto.

**Akashi Seijuro:** Tuvo que ser impresionante si hizo que _Kuroko Tetsuya_ perdiese el conocimiento tan fácilmente…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Fue muy intenso, sí. Aunque reconozco que me gustó.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡No digas esas cosas, Tetsu-kun!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA HEMOS DORMIDO JUNTOS!

**Himuro Tatsuya:** ¿Ah, no?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡CLARO QUE NO! Estuvimos jugando al baloncesto hasta tarde y cuando acabamos estábamos tan cansados que vinimos a mi casa, que era la más cercana, para cenar. Pero Kuroko se tumbó en mi cama y se durmió. ¡Yo sólo le dejé dormir tranquilo!

**Takao Kazunari: **Menuda decepción, _Kagami Taiga_ :(

**Kagami Taiga:** Yo he dormido en el sofá.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No estoy seguro de que fuese exactamente así…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡FUE EXACTAMENTE ASÍ!

**Kise ****Ryōta****:** ¡No te enfades con Kurokocchi, Kagamichi! :(

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** _Kagami Taiga_ es malo con Kurochin -.-

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y es así todos los días…

**Akashi Seijuro:** … _Kagami Taiga_, esta me la pagarás…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡PERO SI NO HE HECHO NADA!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Por cierto, es verdad que las vistas desde la terraza de _Kagami Taiga_ son espectaculares.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Kuroko es un troll xD ¡Me encanta! Se hace querer y mucho ese chico n.n Y Kagami... al final me da pena y todo, jaja. Es un solete aunque no lo parezca :P Y Kise y Aomine... malpensado xD ****A saber qué siguen comentando estos chicos en las redes sociales. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente post!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Pensamientos de Futuro

**¡Hola! Madre mía, antes de nada tengo que gritar una cosa a los cuatro vientos: ¡GRACIAS! Jamás de los jamases imaginé que un fic como este pudiese tener tantos rr con un único capítulo, ni que pudiese gustar tanto y ser leído por tanta gente. ¡Mil gracias a todos! Quiero que sepáis que voy a tener en consideración todos vuestros comentarios y sugerencias.**

**En relación a eso, algunas de las parejas que me habéis comentado ya las tenía en mente, mientras que otras me dejaron con cara de "¿pero eso existe? O.O". En fin, que todo ello va a dar muuuucho juego a esta historia, así que os complaceré n.n Eso sí, tenéis que darme tiempo porque meter a todas las parejas a la vez es un caos, así que iré poquito a poco, ¿vale? Y las iré variando porque hay personajes que pegan con muchos compañeros (y compañeras) :P**

**Por otro lado, tengo muchas conversaciones pensadas para publicar en este fic. El problema es que varias de ellas están basadas en cosas que suceden en el manga y que en el anime aún no se han mostrado. Dado que esta segunda temporada acaba el próximo 29 de marzo, he pensado empezar a publicar esas historias a partir de esa fecha (hasta entonces haré tiempo con otras cosas n.n). Eso sí, a partir del 29 de marzo avisaré en los capítulos referentes al manga de que hay SPOILERS por si las personas que siguen el anime no quieren destriparse la historia. Eso implica que habrá quien se pierda capítulos de este fic, lo siento :(**

**Además, para no agotar mis ideas rápido, creo que subiré un capítulo cada cinco-siete días como actualización. Si me veo con ánimos, ganas y tiempo quizás haya veces en las que reduzca el tiempo, pero no aseguro nada. Perdonadme, pero es que si no me fundo diez capis en un tris y no me parece bien. Quiero hacer las cosas bien para sacaros una sonrisa cuando lo leais, y eso sólo se consigue con tiempo y paciencia para pensar :S**

**Copio-pego la leyenda del fic para quien no la recuerde:  
**

**Nombre en negrita: **autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

**_Nombres en cursiva_: menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: :) O.o ¬¬ :D**

**¡Y ya no os aburro más! Ahora, ¡a disfrutar con la siguiente conversación en Facebook de los personajes de Kuroko no Basket! :D**

* * *

**2. Pensamientos de Futuro**

**Kagami Taiga:** Hasta ahora nunca me había planteado lo que quiero ser en un futuro. Es todo un dilema, pero sé que tiene que estar relacionado con el baloncesto :)

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Ya os han entrevistado en el instituto para ayudaros a escoger carrera universitaria?

**Kagami Taiga:** Sí.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡A mí también! Yo le he dicho a mi tutor que quiero ser actor :D Y mi senpai _Kasamatsu Yukio_ quiere ser pastelero :D:D

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** ¿¡Cómo te has enterado, _Kise Ryōta_!? ¡Se suponía que la conversación con el tutor era privada!

**Kise Ryōta:** A mí no se me escapa nada, senpai ;)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo no sé qué elegir.

**Kagami Taiga:** Aún tienes tiempo para decidirte, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ :)

**Kise Ryōta:** Yo creo que a Kurokocchi le pegaría ser profesor de lengua japonesa :D

**Kagami Taiga:** Es cierto, en el instituto se le da bien esa asignatura.

**Takao Kazunari:** A mí de mayor me gustaría ser _Midorima Shintarō_ 8-)

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao…

**Kagami Taiga:** _Takao Kazunari_, ¿quieres aprender a encestar triples desde cualquier parte de la cancha de basket?

**Kise Ryōta:** _Takao Kazunari_ quiere llevar gafas :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Creo que lo que _Takao Kazunari_ quiere es llevar el apellido de Midorima-kun…

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡_Kuroko Tetsuya_, elimina ese comentario ahora mismo!

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kuroko Tetusuya_, eres muy perspicaz. Las coges al vuelo ;D

**Midorima Shintarō: **¡Takao!

**Takao Kazunari:** Dime, Shin-chan 8-)

**Aomine Daiki:** Dejad de hablar sobre vuestro futuro romántico, Midorima, Takao… No nos interesa.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Aominecchi! ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Ah! No lo he pensado mucho, pero… creo que policía o bombero.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun es una buena persona. Le gusta ayudar a los demás. Por eso le quiero (L)

**Kise Ryōta:** Jajajaja, Aominecchi es todo amor (L)(L)

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Tetsu, no digas tonterías! ¡Y tú tampoco, Kise! ¬¬

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Ah! ¡_Aomine Daiki_, deberías ser policía, te pega mucho! ¡Yo quiero ser profesora de parvulitos! ^^

**Aomine Daiki:** Pobres niños… Les ahogarías con tus enormes tetas si intentases darles un abrazo…

**Momi Satsuki: **¡Aomine-kun! ¡No digas esas cosas! T.T

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaaaaahhhhhh. De mayor _Himuro Tatsuya_ quiere ser una princesa

**Himuro Tatsuya:** ¡_Murasakibara Atsushi_! ¿Por qué dices eso? Es vergonzoso.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Porque soy un chico -.-

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Pero Murochin es tierno, delicado, dulce y blandito como las gominolas que tanto me gustan. Y como las princesas de las películas infantiles :)

**Kise Ryōta:** Murasakibaracchi, ¿y tú qué quieres ser?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Eh? Está claro: quiero ser el príncipe de Murochin.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Oh… O/O

**Akashi Seijuro:** Yo quiero ser peluquero.

**Aomine Daiki:** …

**Akashi Seijuro:** Tendría mi propio negocio. Y muchas tijeras para cortarle el pelo a mis clientes.

**Kise Ryōta:** Jajajajaja, +1000 para _Akashi Seijuro_ :P

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ya me lo he pensado. De mayor quiero ser un helado.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Y eso por qué, Kurokocchi?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** A todo el mundo le gustan los helados. Nadie les ignora, ni puede vivir sin ellos en verano. Y están muy ricos.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡No puedes ser un helado, _Kuroko Tetsuya_!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Claro que puedo serlo.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Eso es imposible!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, si hay algo que me ha enseñado el baloncesto es que con esfuerzo y trabajo duro no hay nada imposible.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Eso es distinto!

**Kuroko Tetusuya:** Claro que no. Yo quiero que llegue un día en el que alguien me lama y disfrute con mi sabor. Y pienso esforzarme para que ese día llegue pronto :)

**Kagami Taiga:** …._Kuroko Tetsuya_, piensa lo que vas a escribir antes de postearlo. Tus comentarios son vergonzosos y pueden malinterpretarse…

**Midorima Shintarō:** Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con _Kagami Taiga_. _Kuroko Tetsuya_, en esta vida hay cosas imposibles… Y piensa antes de escribir… Por el bien de todos…

**Akashi Seijuro:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_, tu razonamiento me parece muy lógico. A mí no me importaría lamerte de arriba abajo con dedicación y esmero. Si te hace ilusión, yo estaría encantado de complacerte.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gracias, Akashi-kun. No esperaba menos de ti. Seguro que mi sabor te gustaría.

**Akashi Seijuro:** No lo dudo, _Kuroko Tetsuya_…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** :)

**Kise Ryōta:** Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, ¿y qué sabor te gustaría ser?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Vainilla. Me gustan mucho los batidos de vainilla. Quiero que la gente disfrute de mi sabor a vainilla tanto como yo disfruto de los batidos de ese sabor.

**Takao Kazunari:** A _Kuroko Tetsuya_ le gusta la vainilla. ¿Será que no ha probado nada más fuerte? Jijijiji :P

**Midorima** **Shintarō: **_Takao Kazunari_, no sigas por ahí…

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Pues si Kurokocchi es un helado de vainilla yo quiero serlo de limón! :D

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Y yo un helado de fresa!

**Akashi Seijuro:** Si _Kuroko Tetsuya_ quiere ser un helado entonces yo seré el heladero.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Vosotros también!?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Ah! Yo no sé qué sabor podría ser…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun podría ser un helado con sabor a nube.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Eso es imposible!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No, no lo es. Deja de ser tan negativo, Kagami-kun.

**Kagami Taiga:** Las nubes no son un sabor, Kuroko… No existen como tal.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Entonces el sabor a nube de Aomine-kun será exclusivo de la heladería de Akashi-kun :)

**Akashi Seijuro:** Me parece bien.

**Aomine Daiki: **A mí también.

**Kagami Taiga:** WTF!?

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Jajaja. Me gusta eso de los helados. Yo quiero ser uno de almendra :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Senpai, ¿tú también?!

**Hyūga Junpei:** Yo de chocolate negro.

**Izuki Shun:** Pues yo de chocolate blanco.

**Riko Aida: **Stracciatella :D

**Takao Kazunari:** Yo quiero ser de leche merengada :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Ese no es el sabor favorito de Midorima-kun?

**Takao Kazunari:** ;D

**Midorima** **Shintarō: **¡Takao! ¬¬

**Takao Kazunari:** Y Shin-chan lo será de menta con chocolate :)

**Kise** **Ryōta: **¿Ese es tu sabor preferido, Takao?

**Takao Kazunari: **+1000 para _Kise Ryōta_ :D

**Kise** **Ryōta: **xD

**Alex García: **A mí me encanta el de tutti frutti. ¡Me pido ese! :D

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaahhhhh. Me gusta el de mora :3

**Himuro Tatsuya: **Yo quiero ser de tiramisú :)

**Akashi Seijuro:** ¿Alguien sabe si Furihata estaría interesado en ser parte de los helados de mi heladería?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _Furihata Kōki_, _Akashi Seijuro_ quiere hablar contigo.

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

**Akashi Seijuro:** Furihata, ¿te gustan los helados?

**Furihata Kōki:** C-claro.

**Akashi Seijuro:** ¿Qué helado te gustaría ser para mí?

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿¡!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _Akashi Seijuro_ nos ha comentado que quiere montar una heladería cuando acabe el instituto. Le estamos ayudando con los sabores para que tenga una gran variedad que guste a todo el mundo.

**Kagami Taiga: **¡Pero si lo de los helados lo has empezado tú, Kuroko!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo no dije nada. La idea fue de Akashi-kun y los demás le hemos seguido.

**Kagami Taiga:** Mentiroso…

**Furihata Kōki:** En ese caso… Creo que me decanto por el helado de caramelo.

**Akashi Seijuro:** Caramelo… Está decidido, en mi tienda venderé todos vuestros sabores excepto el de caramelo.

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿P-por qué el mío no?

**Akashi Seijuro:** Porque el de caramelo pienso comérmelo todo yo…

**Furihata Kōki:** O.O

**Akashi Seijuro:** :)

**Aomine Daiki:** Que _Akashi Seijuro_ sonría es peligroso…

**Kise Ryōta: **Estaba pensando lo mismo, Aominecchi :S

**Furihata Kōki:** Akashi me está dando miedo...

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Tranquilo**, **_Furihata Kōki_, _Akashi Seijuro_ no te hará nada que no te guste. _Kagami Taiga_, ¿tú no quieres ser ningún helado de la heladería de Akashi-kun?

**Kagami Taiga:** No me hace especial ilusión, pero si todos lo sois… Está bien, seré el helado de nata.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** La nata es muy sosa, no me gusta -.- Mejor frutas del bosque :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser de frutas del bosque!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Porque es mi sabor favorito después de la vainilla.

**Kagami Taiga:** Oh… En ese caso… Seré helado de frutas del bosque ¬/¬

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _Akashi Seijuro_, no vendas el helado de frutas del bosque en tu heladería.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Por qué!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Porque quiero ser el único que disfrute de ese sabor :)

**Kagami Taiga:** O/O

**Akashi Seijuro:** Cuando tenga mi propia heladería ganaré mucho dinero con todos vosotros y podré comprarme muchas tijeras de colores y tamaños distintos para usar con Furihata.

**Midorima** **Shintarō:** Ese es tu auténtico sueño, ¿no, _Akashi Seijuro_?

**Akashi Seijuro:** Sí :)

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿¡!?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal esta segunda conversación de Facebook? Para quien no lo sepa, cuando Takao habla de que a Kuroko le gusta la vainilla y si eso es porque no conoce algo más fuerte, en el ámbito sexual se dice que las relaciones vainilla son las convencionales de toda la vida, mientras que quienes buscan algo más fuerte o atrevido se van a BDSM. Si Takao habla de ello, ¿será que con Midorima emplea fustas, vibradores y demás juguetitos del sadomasoquismo? Dejo la duda en el aire (L).**

**Y en esta ocasión la conversación ha sido más larga (claro que el tema daba mucho de sí xD). Ains, me imagino a Akashi comiéndose a Kuroko... y a Kuroko lamiendo enteramente a Kagami... n/n Esa es una idea que me surgió para un fic, pero como no acabo de perfilarla, la incluyo como conversación de Facebook mientras le doy un giro de tuerca para convertirla en historia única. Por cierto, como FanFiction es tan megaguay no deja publicar algunos emoticonos porque elimina los caracteres, así que he tenido que recurrir a viejas estratagemas (como poner el corazón de messenger (L) en lugar del de Facebook), jajajaja :P**

**Nos vemos en el próximo post de Facebook de estos chicos tan pervertidos y divertidos, jajaja. ¿A quién le tocará iniciar estas conversaciones sin sentido? ¡Sorpresa! (Ni yo misma lo sé xD).**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. El Problema de Kise (I)

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de nada, siento retrasarme con la publicación de este capítulo, pero antes de subirlo quería responder todos los rr que he recibido hasta ahora en esta historia. Pero he estado un poquito ocupada y no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora :S Espero ser más rápida a partir de ahora :P**

**¡Por cierto! Ya lo dije en el anterior capítulo, pero con lo ocurrido en el episodio dos… ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! Sois muchos/as los/as que me comentáis en vuestros rr que este fic os hace reír por lo alocados que son sus comentarios. Pero os debo confesar que lo que me hace sonreír a mí son vuestros comentarios. Saber que estáis disfrutando tanto esta historia es todo lo que necesito para idear nuevas conversaciones con las que sacaros más de una sonrisa (espero no defraudaros). ¡Y sigo abierta a peticiones de parejas! Ya os he ido comentando que todo lo que me digáis lo medito para incluirlo. Sólo necesito tiempo para idear la mejor manera de insertar todo el fanservice y que no quede demasiado… ¿extraño? :D**

**Os refresco la leyenda del fic para quien no la recuerde:**

**Nombre en negrita:**autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombres en cursiva**_**: menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: :) O.o ¬¬ :D**

**También debo añadir que nuestros chicos de ****_Kuroko no Basket_**** se van a enfrentar a temas muy serios (serios de verdad) que les ayudarán a madurar (como es este caso). Pero, siendo como son… esperemos que todo acabe bien :P**

**¡Y ya os dejo con este nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

**3. El Problema de Kise (I)**

**Kise Ryōta ha publicado en la biografía de Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¡Kurokocchi, tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Es importante!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No estoy.

**Aomine Daiki:** Tonto, ¿si no estás para qué contestas?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No soy tonto, Aomine-kun, soy educado. Sólo quería decirle a Kise-kun que no estoy.

**Kise Ryōta:** Kurokocchi, por favor, es urgente T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Está bien, dime qué ocurre.

**Kise Ryōta:** Tengo un grupo de fans que son estudiantes de secundaria baja y que no deja de seguirme a todas partes. Al principio era divertido, pero ahora me dan miedo, ¡están completamente locas! Me persiguen por la calle gritándome cosas como "¡Kise, queremos un hijo tuyo!" y que quieren que les haga cosas impensables para mí T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría tener un niño con tus genes?

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡No lo sé! ¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! Ya os lo he dicho, están completamente locas T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** Nunca entenderé a las mujeres. Son todas muy difíciles.

**Midorima Shintarō:** A mí sólo me interesa Ohana-san.

**Kise Ryōta:** Por eso necesito la ayuda de Kurokocchi. Había pensado que, quizás…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Sí?

**Kise Ryōta:** …Te apetecería salir conmigo esta tarde y fingir que somos pareja.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** …

**Aomine Daiki:** …

**Takao Kazunari:** Oh, esto se pone interesante :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lo siento, Kise-kun, pero no puedo.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿¡Por qué!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Porque me estoy reservando para alguien.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Pero si no voy a hacerte nada malo, Kurokocchi!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te creo, Kise-kun. Tú eres demasiado espontáneo, yo soy demasiado irresistible. Todos sabemos cómo acabaría todo.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Oh! ¡Cuéntanos ese final, _Kuroko Tetsuya_!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Las fans de _Kise Ryōta_ podrían encariñarse conmigo y comenzar a seguirme a mí. No quiero quitarle protagonismo a Kise-kun.

**Aomine Daiki:** Eso me parece bastante improbable, Tetsu.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aún así. Si tuviese con Kise-kun mi primera cita, ¿cómo iba a mirar después a Kagami-kun a la cara?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Ah? A mí eso me da igual. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención. _Kise Ryōta_, ¿por qué se lo pides a _Kuroko Tetsuya_? Seguramente esas chicas ni lo vean por su falta de presencia, jajajaja.

**Takao Kazunari:** Eso que has dicho es cruel, _Kagami Taiga_ :(

**Midorima Shintarō:** Estoy de acuerdo con _Takao Kazunari_. Te has pasado, _Kagami Taiga_.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** …He cambiado de opinión, Kise-kun. Tengamos esa cita.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Muchas gracias, Kurokocchi! Te prometo que nos lo pasaremos muy bien :D ¿Te apetece que vayamos al cine?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Me apetece todo lo que quieras hacer conmigo, Kise-kun. Estoy abierto a sugerencias de todo tipo.

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_ parece muy predispuesto a estar con _Kise Ryōta_ :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lo estoy, _Takao Kazunari_. Estoy abierto a todo lo que Kise-kun quiera que hagamos… Sea lo que sea…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Esperad! Kise, ¿por qué no se lo pides a _Kasamatsu Yukio_?

**Kise Ryōta: **Nadie se creería que Kasatmatsu-senpai y yo estemos saliendo…

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** _Kise Ryōta_, te estás jugando tu titularidad en el próximo partido…

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Kasamatsu-senpai, no te enfades! T.T Te respeto demasiado como para ponerte en un compromiso como este, por eso no te lo he pedido a ti.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Eso quiere decir que a mí no me respetas, Kise-kun? Estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión de nuevo…

**Kagami Taiga:** Creo que se debe a tu falta de presencia, Kuroko. Y como tampoco sabes encestar… Nadie te toma en serio xD

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** … He vuelto a cambiar de opinión. Kise-kun, esta tarde hagamos alguna locura.

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kagami Taiga_, creo que es mejor que no hagas ningún comentario. Estás enfadando a _Kuroko Tetsuya_ :P

**Aomine Daiki:** _Kise Ryōta_, ¿por qué no se lo pides a _Akashi Seijūrō_?

**Kise Ryōta:** Es que Akashicchi me da miedo por culpa de su afición a las tijeras :S

**Furihata Kōki:** _Kise Ryōta_, míralo por el lado bueno: Akashi podría cortarle el pelo a tus acosadoras para ahuyentarlas :)

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Me ha parecido escuchar la dulce voz de Furihata llamándome…

**Aomine Daiki:** Nadie te ha llamado, _Akashi Seijūrō_…

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ¿Seguro? Juraría que le escuché susurrar mi nombre…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Hola, Akashi-kun.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Lo siento, Tetsuya, pero ahora no puedo estar por ti.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Me siento ignorado :(

**Kagami Taiga: **_Kise Ryōta_, ¿y por qué no se lo pides a _Midorima Shintarō_?

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Es interesante ver el ahínco que le pone _Kagami Taiga_ al asunto para que _Kise Ryōta_ y _Kuroko Tetsuya_ no salgan juntos, jajajaja.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Opino igual, _Kiyoshi Teppei_. La actitud de _Kagami Taiga_ llega a ser hasta tierna…

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** _Kagami Taiga_ es como un regaliz de pica-pica: ácido por fuera y dulce por dentro. Si fuese un caramelo me lo comería :3

**Hyūga Junpei:** Si _Kagami Taiga_ hubiese sido más rápido y se hubiese adelantado a _Kise Ryōta _no tendría que preocuparse por lo que haga _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Tiene gracia que seas tú quien diga eso, Hyūga :)

**Riko Aida:** _Kiyoshi Teppei_, _Hyūga Junpei_, ¿¡queréis dejarlo ya!?

**Kagami Taiga: **Siento que os habéis desviado del tema… ¡Y yo no soy ningún dulce, _Murasakibara Atsushi_! ¬/¬

**Kise Ryōta: **_Kagami Taiga_, no quiero que _Takao Kazunari_ se enfade conmigo si le robo a Midorimacchi una tarde T.T

**Midorima Shintarō:** _Kise Ryōta_, no digas tonterías. Aunque, de todas formas, tampoco saldría contigo…

**Takao Kazunari:** Ah, Shin-chan también se está reservando para mí :D

**Midorima Shintarō:** …

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Eso es un sí, Shin-chan? :D:D:D

**Midorima Shintarō:** No.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Midorima-kun, no seas cruel con _Takao Kazunari_ :( Él tiene mucho amor que darte…

**Takao Kazunari:** No sabes cuánto, _Kuroko Tetsuya_. Pero Shin-chan no se deja querer :'(

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Y Murasakibara?

**Kise Ryōta:** Es demasiado alto para mí. No quiero parecer un enanito a su lado T.T

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Murochin, ¿tú también te consideras un enanito cuando sales conmigo?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Yo no me fijo en esas cosas, _Murasakibara Atsushi_. Me gusta salir a comprar caramelos contigo, eso es todo :)

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Murochin es tan lindo (L)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a _Aomine Daiki_, _Kise Ryōta_?

**Kise Ryōta:** Oh… No me lo había planteado…

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Pero _Aomine Daiki_ no es un 4ever alone? :/

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Claro que no, _Takao Kazunari_! Dai-kun es un chico muy sociable :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí, es tan sociable como _Akashi Seijūrō_.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Sí, tanto como Aka… ¡No les compares, Tetsu-kun! D:

**Midorima Shintarō: **La verdad es que, si Aomine acepta, el plan de Kise podría funcionar.

**Imayoshi Soichi:** Si se deja de lado el carácter arisco de _Aomine Daiki_…

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** Y si se obvia el carácter infantil de _Kise Ryōta_…

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Podría salir bien! ¡Dai-kun, di que sí!

**Aomine Daiki:** Ah, pero yo no quiero salir con Kise…

**Kise Ryōta: **Aominecchi, por favor T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun, si se piensa fríamente eres la mejor opción que tiene Kise-kun. Además, sabes que tu relación con Kise-kun es más especial que la que tienes con los demás miembros de Teikō.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Ah, sí?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí. Cuando estábamos en Teikō siempre me pareció que Aomine-kun y Kise-kun se llevaban muy bien. Se sentaban juntos a la hora de comer, entrenaban juntos hasta tarde, se metían juntos en la misma ducha,…

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Kurokocchi, no cuentes esos detalles sin importancia!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Se duchaban juntos!? O.O

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí. Kise-kun decía que era porque tenía mucho que aprender de Aomine-kun, pero siempre pensé que había algo más que no nos contaban… Kagami-kun, la próxima vez podríamos ducharnos juntos para ver si descubrimos lo que ocultaban. Puede ser divertido :)

**Kagami Taiga:** O/O

**Takao Kazunari:** Oh, qué interesante. Y, dime, _Kuroko Tetsuya_, ¿_Midorima Shintarō_ también se duchaba con algún miembro del equipo de Teikō?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Pues…

**Midorima Shintarō:** No respondas a eso, _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Ah, los secretos no traen nada bueno, Shintarō…

**Takao Kazunari:** Tarde o temprano lo acabaré averiguando, Shin-chan 8-)

**Kise Ryōta:** Por favor, Aominecchi. No te lo pediría si no fuese ultrahipersupermegaimportante T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** Ah, maldita sea… Está bien, saldré contigo esta tarde. ¡Pero nada de tocarme!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** "El único que puede tocar a Aomine-kun es Aomine-kun".

**Momoi Satsuki:** Tetsu-kun, dicho así suena muy mal… -.-'

**Koganei Shinji:** Dicen que si te tocas te salen granos.

**Furihata Kōki:** Y no creces.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Qué cosas dices, Furihata. Cualquiera pensaría que eres un chico malo. Tendré que castigarte cuando nos veamos, por travieso…

**Furihata Kōki: **¡Pero si yo no hago nada de eso!

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Yo de pequeño me tomaba tres vasos de leche al día.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** O sea, que es por eso.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿El qué?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lo de que sea tan bajito siendo chico.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Kuroko, tú te tocas!? O.o

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Claro que no, no seas tonto, Kagami-kun. Y no hagas ese tipo de comentarios en público, es vergonzoso. Me refería a que de pequeño no tomaba tanta leche como Murasakibara-kun. Ahora me arrepiento…

**Takao Kazunari: **Y lo de tocarse no tiene nada que ver xD

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No, eso es secundario.

**Kagami Taiga:** WTF!?

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Entonces te parece bien que tengamos una "cita" esta tarde, Aominecchi?

**Aomine Daiki: **No tengo alternativa, así que sí.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **¿Y cómo vais a hacer para encontraros con las fans de Kise-kun?

**Kise Ryōta:** Eso no será difícil. Hace un par de días que vigilan mi casa. Tienen el edificio donde vivo controlado las 24 horas del día. Es muy incómodo T.T

**Kasamatsu Yukio: **Creía que te gustaba que la gente te conociese por la calle, Kise.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Pero esto es excesivo, Kasamatsu-senpai!

**Aomine Daiki:** Deja de quejarte, Kise, y dime a qué hora tengo que estar en tu casa.

**Kise Ryōta: **Sobre las cinco de la tarde, ¿te parece bien?

**Aomine Daiki:** Sí. ¿Tengo que llevar algo?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun, podrías regalarle a Kise-kun un ramo de flores. Seguro que eso le gusta.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **_Aomine__Daiki_, mejor regálale unas tijeras. Le encontrará más utilidad que a unas simples flores.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Lo que Kisechin quiere es una bolsa de gominolas :3

**Kise Ryōta: **En realidad no quiero nada, _Aomine Daiki_. Con que aceptes salir conmigo y ayudarme con esas chicas ya es más que suficiente. Gracias :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun se ha puesto colorado por lo que le ha dicho Aomine-kun.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Yo no me he puesto colorado, Kurokocchi!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Claro que sí. Lo presiento.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **¿Qué os parece si vamos con ellos esta tarde? Así podríamos apoyarles y darles ánimo.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y podríamos espiarles…

**Kagami Taiga:** Kuroko, creo que a eso es precisamente a lo que se refería _Akashi Seijūrō_, pero no lo quería decir tan abiertamente.

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** …

**Koganei Shinji:** Mitobe quiere saber a qué hora quedaríamos todos los demás porque tiene que hacerle la comida a sus hermanos.

**Hyūga Junpei:** Me fascina la capacidad de _Mitobe Rinnosuke_ para decir tanto con tan poco.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Podríamos encontrarnos a las cuatro y media. Así tenemos tiempo de comprar algunos snacks por si nos entra hambre.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaaaahhhh, Kurochin está en todo (L)

**Mitobe Rinnosuke: **…

**Koganei Shinji: **¡Mitobe dice que se apunta! ¡Yo también voy!

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Suena divertido. Contad conmigo :)

**Hyūga Junpei: **Y conmigo.

**Riko Aida:** ¡Yo voy!

**Izuki Shun:** Y yo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Murochin, ¿quieres que vayamos?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Claro :)

**Furihata Kōki:** Yo también voy.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Si Furihata va yo también.

**Kagami Taiga:** _Akashi Seijūrō_, tu has sido quien ha propuesto que quedemos... -.-'

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Dai-kun, ¿no estás emocionado?! Es tu primera cita con Kise-kun y vamos a ir todos a apoyaros! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** Me estáis agobiando…

**Kise Ryōta: **Jajaja. No te preocupes por ellos, Aominecchi. Haz como si no estuviesen. Céntrate sólo en mí y en nuestra cita y todo saldrá bien ;)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **No sabía que _Kise Ryōta_ fuese tan directo. Esta tarde promete.

**Kuroko tetsuya: **Estoy deseando ver lo que ocurre, Akashi-kun. ¿Se darán un beso?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Dejadlo ya!

**Takao Kazunari:** Mientras no haya duchas de por medio creo que todo irá bien :D

**Midorima Shintarō: **_Takao Kazunari_, déjalo ya…

**Aomine Daiki: **Estoy empezando a arrepentirme…

**Kise Ryōta: **Jajajaja. Será divertido, Aominecchi, ya lo verás :D

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal? Ah, ¿y con quién se ducharía Midorima en Teikō? Takao se muere de ganas por saber y Akashi parece conocer los detalles… ¿Casualidad? ¿Coincidencia? Lo dejo a vuestra elección ;)**

**¿Y qué pasará en la cita de Aomine y Kise? Los chicos esperan grandes momentos para el recuerdo… ¿Será eso posible teniendo a toda la tropa siguiéndoles? ¡Seguro que esto da mucho de sí! **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. El Problema de Kise (II)

**¡Hola! ¡Cuantísimo tiempo sin leernos! ¡Y no veáis lo mal que me siento por ello! Dije que intentaría actualizar en periodos cortos de tiempo para no perder el hilo de la historia. Pero desde que publiqué el tercer capítulo no he tenido apenas tiempo de escribir la continuación hasta ahora. Estoy muy liada de compras porque tengo una boda y me paso los días yendo de un sitio a otro en busca del vestido, zapatos, bolso y demás complementos para la ocasión. Entre eso, el trabajo, los cursos, la despedida de soltera,... Apenas tengo tiempo ni para dormir y descansar T.T Y por culpa de todo ello no he podido actualizar hasta ahora, lo siento mucho. ****Para compensarlo, este capítulo es un poco más largo que lo que suelo escribir yo (¡Trece páginas de Word!). No ha quedado tan gracioso como los anteriores... Pero es transitorio y necesario, así que no os preocupéis, que Kurotroll y Takatroll (esto suena a máquina de música electrónica xD) volverán a la carga en breve con toda su energía, jajaja.**

**Como ya he dicho con anterioridad, ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! De verdad que cada vez que veo un nuevo review en esta historia salto y brinco de alegría. ¡GRACIAS! Me alegra mucho conocer vuestra opinión y que me comentéis cuáles son vuestras parejas favoritas, lo que más os gusta de cada capi, lo que esperáis leer, qué situaciones queréis que incluya, etc. Algunas de esas revelaciones coinciden con mis propias ideas, mientras que otras son tan revolucionarias que yo sola me divierto pensando cómo incluir a esos personajes en la historia :D Es todo tan divertido que entre tienda y tienda que visito mi imaginación vuela para crear nuevas conversaciones de Facebook (estoy fatal xD).**

**Recuerdo al leyenda del fic:**

**Nombre en negrita:**autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombres en cursiva**_**: menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: :) O.o ¬¬ :D**

**Espero que sigáis apoyando esta historia y que disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo. ¿Cómo salió la cita de Aomine y Kise? (A quienes no les guste la pareja, lo lamento, ya queda poquito para que esta trama concluya). ¿Con quién se duchaba Midorima? ¡Todo esto y mucho más se resolverá en este capítulo!**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**4. El Problema de Kise (II)**

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Maldito _Kise Ryōta_, te voy a matar!

**Kise Ryōta:** Aominecchi, no te enfades, por favor T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun, cálmate, por favor. Kise-kun está asustado.

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** Reconoce que te lo has buscado tú sólo, _Kise Ryōta_.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** _Kise Ryōta_, no tienes remedio.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Y eso que Aomine te lo avisó de antemano, Kise.

**Takao Kazunari:** Yo entiendo a _Kise Ryōta_. Lo prohibido es demasiado tentador :3

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y _Kise Ryōta_ es demasiado impulsivo.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Súmalo todo y te da nuestra situación actual -.-'

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Podemos parar a comprar más chucherías? :)

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Atsushi, creo que este no es el mejor momento para eso :S

**Kagami Taiga:** Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo hemos acabado así. Con lo bien que _Aomine Daiki_ y _Kise Ryōta_ han empezado la tarde…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tienes razón, Kagami-kun. La tarde prometía mucho.

**Takao Kazunari:** A mí me ha gustado la manera en que _Aomine Daiki_ ha llegado al edificio de _Kise Ryōta_. Ha sido muy 'cool' :D

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Dai-kun estaba hecho todo un modelo! ¡Si hasta se ha puesto elegante para la ocasión!

**Aomine Daiki:** Cogí lo primero que encontré en el armario…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No mientas, Aomine-kun. Llevabas la camisa que te regalamos en tu último cumpleaños. Y te habías echado colonia.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡Cómo puedes saber eso, Tetsu!?

**Kagami Taiga:** Eso digo yo. Es imposible que le olieses, estábamos demasiado lejos.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Estábamos lejos, sí, pero lo sé. Llamadlo intuición femenina.

**Kise Ryōta: **Jajajaja, ¡tú no tienes de eso, Kurokocchi! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Estúpido Kise! ¡Deja de comentar y da la cara como un hombre!

**Kise Ryōta: **No… Me das miedo, Aominecchi T.T

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Lo cierto es que _Aomine Daiki_ se veía muy bien en la cita. Hasta las chicas que persiguen a _Kise Ryōta_ se sorprendieron al verle.

**Hyūga Junpei:** Tienes razón, _Kiyoshi Teppei_. Algunas de ellas incluso le miraban intimidadas.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun es muy atractivo y viril. Es comprensible la reacción de las chicas al tenerle cerca.

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_, por cómo hablas cualquiera diría que tú también te sientes atraído por _Aomine Daiki_…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Mmmm. Prefiero no contestar.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Eso es como decir que sí!

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Kurochin y Minechin siempre se han llevado muy bien. Se contaban todos sus secretos cuando estábamos en Teikō. Y cuando jugaban juntos parecían una pareja muy unida :)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Es cierto. Qué tiempos aquellos en los que planeábamos nuestras vidas juntos. Si no fuese como soy creo que hasta me parecería tierno…

**Aomine Daiki:** No empecéis otra vez con eso… -.-

**Takao Kazunari:** Ne, ¿y visteis con qué cara de felicidad recibió _Kise Ryōta_ a _Aomine_ _Daiki_? ¡Se le veía entusiasmado! :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun estaba contento de poder salir con Aomine-kun.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Síiii! ¡Cuando salió sonriendo del portal y se lanzó a los brazos de Aomine Daiki pensé que lloraría de la emoción! Fue todo tan bonito *.*

**Midorima Shintarō: **Eres demasiado blando, Takao.

**Takao Kazunari:** Y a ti que te gusta eso, Shin-chan 8-)

**Kagami Taiga:** Habría quedado mejor si _Aomine Daiki_ le hubiese devuelto el abrazo a _Kise Ryōta_ en lugar de bostezar…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** A mí me pareció muy natural y espontáneo. Quedó muy casual.

**Kagami Taiga:** Quedó como si estuviese aburrido de la cita incluso antes de que empezase, Kuroko -.-

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡_Kagami Taiga_ tiene razón! ¡Dai-kun, tienes que empezara controlar tu comportamiento o Kise-kun no querrá volver a salir contigo!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Pero si yo no quiero volver a quedar con él en una cita!

**Riko Aida:** Por suerte el camino hasta el centro comercial fue más tranquilo… Si no contamos cuando ese coche casi atropella a _Kise Ryōta :S_

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Pero ahí _Aomine Daiki_ demostró sus reflejos y le salvó! :D

**Midorima Shintarō: **Sí… Aunque creo que a Kise todavía le duele la espalda del golpe…

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **No lo creo. Kise-kun es fuerte y Aomine-kun fue muy suave con él.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Pero si le dio un golpe fortísimo en la espalda para empujarle y que el coche no le atropellase!

**Takao Kazunari:** Yo esperaba que hubiese agarrado del brazo a _Kise Ryōta _y le hubiese abrazado contra su pecho para protegerle :D

**Aomine Daiki: **Midorima, dile a tu novio que deje de ver películas románticas de sobremesa.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Takao no es mi novio, Aomine.

**Takao Kazunari: **No digas eso, Shin-chan :(

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Créeme, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun puede ser mucho más rudo si quiere. Lo sé muy bien.

**Kagami Taiga: **…Tus comentarios me dan mucho sobre lo que pensar, Kuroko.

**Hyūga Junpei: **A mí también…

**Izuki Shun:** Y a mí.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** A mí me gustó la película que vimos después en el cine.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Claro que te gustó, Atsushi. La elegiste tú :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** A Murasakibara-kun no le gustan las películas de miedo.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Ni las de suspense o acción.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Ni las de aventuras o ciencia-ficción.

**Aomine Daiki:** Eso ya lo sabíamos. No íbamos a escoger ninguno de esos géneros.

**Kise Ryōta:** Sí. Cuando Murasakibaracchi y Kurokocchi se acercaron a nosotros le estaba diciendo a Aominecchi que fuésemos a ver la película de dibujos animados que había en cartel, jajaja.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Kisechin es genial, es como una pajita de gelatina :)

**Akashi** **Seijūrō: **A mí también me gustó la película. Tenía un trasfondo digno de ser analizado y estudiado.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Tampoco te pases, Akashi.

**Takao Kazunari:** A mí me pareció que _Akashi Seijūrō_ disfrutaba mucho en el cine :D

**Kagami Taiga:** Claro que sí. Tenía a _Furihata Kōki_ apoyado sobre su pecho y a _Kuroko Tetsuya _comiendo de su mano…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Estás celoso, Kagami-kun?

**Furihata Kōki:** Yo no quería, pero Akashi no quitaba su brazo de alrededor de mis hombros y me obligaba a tumbarme sobre él. Apenas pude ver la película T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No seas tímido, Furihata-kun. Estamos como en familia. Reconoce que estabas a gusto con Akashi-kun.

**Furihata Kōki:** ¡Claro que no! ¡No digas eso, Kuroko!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ¿No estabas cómodo, Furihata? Qué lástima, me rompes el corazón…

**Furihata Kōki:** ¡Sí, sí, estaba muy a gusto, Akashi! ¡Por favor, guarda esas tijeras!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Demasiado tarde, Furihata-kun.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y qué hay de ti, Kuroko? No dejabas de inclinarte sobre Akashi para comer de su mano.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Akashi-kun nunca deja que le cojamos palomitas de su cubo cuando vamos al cine. Si queremos, tenemos que comerlas directamente de su mano. Dice que es por un tema de higiene.

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Yo un día le ignoré y metí la mano en el cubo de palomitas de Akachin y me hizo un corte con las tijeras :(

**Kagami Taiga:** Ya claro. Pues no se te veía muy molesto por tener que estar haciéndolo cada dos por tres…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tenía hambre, Kagami-kun. Y te recuerdo que eso no habría sucedido si me hubieses dado a comer tu salchicha.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Jajajajajajaja, Kuroko, tus comentarios son geniales xD

**Hyūga Junpei: **Aunque un poco vergonzosos.

**Riko Aido:** Estos chicos…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Si tenías hambre haberte comprado tú también un perrito caliente!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Es que no llevaba dinero suelto…

**Kagami Taiga: **¡Mentiroso!

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:** …

**Shinji Koganei:** Mitobe dice que las quesadillas también estaban deliciosas, que tendríamos que haberlas probado.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) A kingdom of isolation (8) And it looks like I'm the Queen (8)

**Kagami Taiga:** You? A Queen? xD

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te rías de él, Kagami-kun, que es un tema muy serio. Akashi-kun siempre ha estado en estrecho contacto con su lado femenino.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Es cierto. _Akashi Seijūrō_ y yo solíamos ir juntos a la peluquería y a hacernos la manicura cuando estábamos en Teikō :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Midorima-kun a veces también iba con Momoi-san y con Akashi-kun a hacerse la manicura.

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Kuroko!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿En serio? O.O

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Sí. Decía que le gustaba lo suaves que le dejaban las manos.

**Kagami Taiga:** Jajajajaja.

**Takao Kazunari:** De lo que me estoy enterando. Mi Shin-chan es todo un coqueto 8-)

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Takao! ¬¬

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) Don't let them in, don't let them see (8) Be the good girl you always have to be (8)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lo que me sorprendió fue encontrarnos con _Imayoshi Shoichi_, _Hanamiya Makoto_ y _Sakurai Ryō_ en el cine.

**Takao Kazunari:** Fue toda una casualidad verles entrar en nuestra sala, sí.

**Imayoshi Shoichi:** No fue ninguna casualidad. Estábamos de compras en el centro comercial cuando _Hanamiya Makoto_ vio pasar a _Kiyoshi Teppei_. Se puso muy pesado con el 7 de Seirin, así que os seguimos.

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¡Yo no estaba pesado con nada!

**Imayoshi Shoichi: **Claro que sí. Y a mí me sorprendió ver a Aomine con _Kise Ryōta_ y todos los demás detrás. Así que decidimos por unanimidad seguiros.

**Sakurai Ryō: **¡Lo siento, _Aomine Daiki_, no era nuestra intención espiaros! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te disculpes, Sakurai-kun, si para eso íbamos todos.

**Takao Kazunari:** Es verdad :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Además, a Kiyoshi-senpai le hizo ilusión que os sentaseis a su lado en el cine. Se le escuchaba reír mientras hablaba con _Hanamiya Makoto_ durante los tráilers.

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¡Pues a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia tener que sentarme a su lado!

**Imayoshi Shoichi:** ¿Ah? Pero si antes entrar en la sala me dijiste que si había sitio te dejase ponerte al lado de _Kiyoshi Teppei_.

**Sakurai Ryō:** Es verdad, aunque se lo dijiste bajito y al oído a _Imayoshi Shoichi_ yo también lo escuche, _Hanamiya Makoto_.

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¡Tú te callas, _Sakurai Ryō_!

**Sakurai Ryō: **¡Lo siento!

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Jajaja, no te enfades con ellos, Hanamiya. Yo también disfruté la charla contigo :)

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) Let it go (8) Let it go (8) Can't hold it back anymore (8)

**Kagami Taiga:** Aunque a _Hyūga Junpei_ se le notaba un poco tenso al otro lado de Kiyoshi-senpai.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Sí. No le gustó ver a Kiyoshi-senpai hablando tan amistosamente con _Hanamiya Makoto_.

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¡Claro que no! A mí no me interesa con quién hable ese idiota.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Jajajaja, no seas así, Hyūga. Sabes que siempre serás el primero para mí :)

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¡No digas estupideces, idiota!

**Izuki Shun:** Hyūga estaba celoso/ Aunque no lo quiera reconocer/ De ver entre Kiyoshi y Hanamiya/ Una especie de amor florecer.

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¡Izuki, deja de escribir tonterías que riman!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) Here I stand, and here I'll stay (8)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Volviendo a la película, a mí me gustó cuando una de las protagonistas crea un muñeco de nieve con vida propia.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Ah, yo me perdí esa parte :(

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Eso ocurrió cuando te fuiste a comprar el segundo cubo de palomitas, Atsushi :)

**Takao Kazunari:** Pues a mí me gustó cuando se encuentran con los trolls que empiezan a cantar :D

**Midorima Shintarō: **Supongo que te sentiste identificado, Takao…

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Eso tampoco lo vi :(

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Es cuando fuiste a comprarte las barritas de chocolate, _Murasakibara Atsushi_.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Pues a mí me gustó cuando empiezan a combatir sobre el lago helado!

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Oh, eso no lo vi.

**Kagami Taiga:** Himuro, eso pasó cuando te fuiste a comprarle a _Murasakibara Atsushi_ el refresco porque no dejaba de decir que tanto dulce le había dado sed.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Ah, vale. Gracias, _Kagami Taiga_ :)

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿No fue ahí cuando _Aomine Daiki_ se quedó dormido?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí, Y Kise-kun se enfadó.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Lógico! Las chicas acosadoras de _Kise Ryōta_ estaban con nosotros en el cine y a _Aomine Daiki_ se le ocurre quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de _Sakurai Ryō_. ¡Casi estropea el plan de la cita!

**Aomine Daiki:** Estaba cansado y la película era un aburrimiento -.-

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Pero estabas en una cita conmigo, Aominecchi! ¡Si tenías sueño tendrías que haberte quedado dormido encima de mí!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) The cold never bothered me anyway (8)

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Y qué más da? Yo sólo quería algo sobre lo que apoyar la cabeza y Ryō estaba cerca.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿¡Pero por qué tuvo que sentarse a tu lado!?

**Sakurai Ryō:** Es que no había más sitios libres en la sala. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) And the fears that once controlled me (8) Can't get to me at all (8)

**Riko Aido:** ¿No os parece que esto es un poco incómodo?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¿El qué?

**Riko Aido:** Ir andando por la calle en busca de _Kise Ryōta_ y a la vez escribiendo con el móvil.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo lo llevo bastante bien, la verdad.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Cómo no lo vas a llevar bien!? ¡Si te voy cargando en mi espalda!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, yo no tengo la culpa de que aquel chico que iba corriendo se chocase contra mí y me tirase al suelo con tan mala suerte que me torcí el tobillo.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Kuroko tiene razón. Además, Kagami, fuiste tú quien se ofreció a llevarle para que no empeorase el estado de su pie :)

**Kagami Taiga:** Pero sólo lo dije porque me dio pena…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun…

**Kagami Taiga: **¡No suspires de esa manera en mi cuello, Kuroko! O/O

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Y qué me decís de la merienda? No me esperaba encontrarnos con _Ōtsubo Taisuke_ en la hamburguesería :D

**Ōtsubo Taisuke:** Lo que yo no me esperaba era encontrarme a los dos de primer año de mi equipo en una cita.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Eso no era una cita, capitán.

**Takao Kazunari:** Oh, nos has pillado, capi. Claro que lo era. No seas vergonzoso, Shin-chan. Ya nos han descubierto, así que no tiene sentido seguir ocultando nuestro amor ;)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Ves como Midorima-kun y Takao-kun están saliendo, Kagami-kun? Ya te lo dije.

**Hyūga Junpei:** Y otra vez el hongo respondón se sentó entre _Aomine Daiki_ y _Kise Ryōta_.

**Sakurai Ryō:** ¡Lo siento, pero _Aomine Daiki_ insistió en que me sentara con ellos! ¡Lo siento!

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **¿Por qué lo hiciste Aomine-kun? Queremos saber la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad sobre tus intenciones futuras con Kise-kun y Sakurai-kun.

**Aomine Daiki: **Tetsu, empiezo a pensar que eres como un grano en el culo. Le dije a Ryō que se viniese porque en el instituto siempre le estoy robando la comida y le digo que un día le invitaré a comer, pero nunca lo hago. Me pareció un buen momento para devolverle el favor.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Creo que escondes algo que no nos quieres contar, Aomine-kun. Por cierto, yo opino lo mismo de ti :)

**Kagami Taiga:** Jajajajajaja xD

**Takao Kazunari:** Pero por culpa de eso se veía a _Kise Ryōta_ incómodo y molesto :( Creo que por eso hizo lo que hizo.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Opino igual, Takao-kun. Pero lo que no acabo de entender es por qué Kise-kun salió corriendo después de besar a Aomine-kun.

**Kise Ryōta:** Porque la cara de Aominecchi de "me las vas a pagar" me dio miedo T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Es que me las vas a pagar, maldito pervertido! ¬/¬

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Aomine tenía esa cara? Yo sólo vi que se sonrojaba mucho cuando _Kise Ryōta _llamó su atención, le agarró la cara entre sus manos y le besó con fuerza en los labios :3

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo igual. Temí que le explotase la cabeza a causa de lo rojo que se estaba poniendo…

**Kagami Taiga:** Vosotros dos veis lo que queréis… Estaba claro que a _Aomine Daiki_ no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que _Kise Ryōta_ le besara de esa manera delante de todos.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿No te pareció romántico, Kagami-kun?

**Kagami Taiga:** En absoluto. Fue bochornoso. Esas cosas se hacen en privado, no en público -.-

**Takao Kazunari:** Yo pensé que _Kise Ryōta_ aprovecharía para profundizar el beso, como es tan espontáneo...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo creí lo mismo, _Takao Kazunari_. Confiaba en que Kise-kun metiese la mano por debajo de la camisa de Aomine-kun y se la levantase para que todos vieseis lo bien formado que tiene el pecho, cortesía del entrenamiento intensivo al que nos sometió Akashi-kun.

**Kagami Taiga:** Pues tú no tienes abdominales ni nada de músculo, Kuroko.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Es que el entrenamiento particular que Akashi-kun me impuso era algo distinto al del resto…

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Yo pensé lo mismo, _Kuroko Tetsuya_! Empiezo a pensar que tenemos algún tipo de conexión mental pervertida o algo así.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Eres como ese hermano de travesuras que siempre quise y nunca tuve, Takao-kun :)

**Takao Kazunari:** Qué cosas más bonitas me dices, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ T.T

**Kagami Taiga: **…Me empezáis a dar mucho miedo…

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) It's time to see what I can do (8) To test the limits and break through (8) No right, no wrong, no rules for me (8) I'm free! (8)

**Midorima Shintarō:** Akashi, nos ha quedado claro que te ha gustado la película. Ya puedes dejar de escribirnos la letra de la canción entera.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **¿No te guste que cante, _Shintarō_?

**Midorima Shintarō:** No me gusta que escribas cosas sin sentido. Distraes la atención de la conversación.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Antes no me decías esas cosas, _Shintarō_. Es más, cuando lo hacía mientras estábamos juntos en las duchas decías que se me daba muy bien…

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Juntos en las duchas? O.o

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Akashi, borra ese último comentario!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡O sea, que era con él con quien te duchabas, _Midorima Shintarō_!

**Midorima Shintarō:** No es lo que piensas, Takao, te lo puedo explicar.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Shintaro, let it go…

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Para de una vez, Akashi!

**Takao Kazunari:** Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, _Midorima Shintarō_**.** Que siempre mires tu horóscopo y el de Sagitario, que lleves unas tijeras pequeñas en el estuche de clase, que tengas una foto de _Akashi Seijūrō_ en bañador en la taquilla de los vestuarios…

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ¿Todavía conservas esa foto, _Shintarō_? ¿Y de verdad que sigues mirando mi horóscopo?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Por qué tienes una foto de _Akashi Seijūrō_ en bañador, _Midorima Shintarō_? O.o

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo también la tengo en el cajón de la ropa interior. Nos la envió unas vacaciones de verano que se fue a la playa con sus padres.

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Yo la guardo en mi escondite secreto de chocolate :)

**Aomine Daiki:** Yo la tiré en cuanto la recibí -.-

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Qué cruel, Aominecchi! Yo la guardo en unos de mis books de fotos :D

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Sal de una maldita vez de tu escondite, Kise! ¡Ya estoy cansado de buscarte!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Eres un idiota, Sin-chan! T.T

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Espera, Takao!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Adiós Takao-kun, adiós Midorima-kun.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Con la ilusión que nos hacía esta tarde y ha acabado siendo un desastre de cita. Dai-kun y Kise-kun se enfadan, Midorin y Takao-kun tienen su primera crisis… Es deprimente T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tienes razón, Momoi-san… Kagami-kun, ¿tú todavía me quieres?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sólo responde sí o no.

**Kagami Taiga:** Pues… sí, te tengo aprecio.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Eso es un sí?

**Kagami Taiga:** Sí, supongo…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿A pesar de que te haga enfadar estando con Aomine-kun y Akashi-kun?

**Kagami Taiga:** Sí. A mí me da igual con quién estés -.-

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Y a pesar de que le dé a Nigou parte de tu comida cuando tiene hambre y no te das cuenta?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Eres tú el que me roba las hamburguesas!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te desvíes del tema, Kagami-kun. Responde sí o no.

**Kagami Taiga:** Sí ¬¬

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gracias n.n

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡WAA! ¡No me des besos en el cuello, Kuroko!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿No te gusta? :(

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡No, me pone nervioso!

**Riko Aido:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_, _Kagami Taiga_, no tenéis remedio… -.-

**Aomine Daiki: **¡Sal de una maldita vez de tu escondrijo, Kise, maldito pervertido!

* * *

**De verdad, este Akashi, en menudo lío ha metido a Midorima. Ahora Takao se ha enfadado y ya no va a querer a Shin-chan igual que antes :( Y Kise, tan impulsivo como siempre, le da un beso a Aomine en los labios porque estaba celoso de su actitud hacia Sakurai (¡pobrecito, si no hace nada!). Kuroko acaba montado encima de Kagami (era de esperar que sucediese en algún momento, jajajaja xD), y Teppei haciendo miguitas con Hanamiya, para molestia de Hyūga (cómo les gusta a estos chicos hacerse sufrir... sólo para fastidiar xD).**

**Por cierto, la película que fueron a ve nuestros chicos de Kuroko no Basket al cine es Frozen (la vi hace poco y la canción de Elsa me encantó :P). Y lo mejor de todo es que nuestros chicos, con lo duros y mayores que parecen, ¡disfrutaron como niños de ella! Excepto Aomine, que se durmió, jajajaja.**

**En el próximo episodio, último de esta saga de la cita de _El Problema de Kise_, veremos si Aomine y cía encuentran a Kise, si Takao y Midorima hacen las paces, y si Kiyoshi se decide por Hanamiya o por su capitán de Seirin n.n**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
